


Sur Les Bords De La Tendresse

by Tango_Bleu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tango_Bleu/pseuds/Tango_Bleu
Summary: Adrien has a special way of showing Nathaniel his support...





	Sur Les Bords De La Tendresse

“Are you sure about this, Adrien?” Nathalie asked for the thirtieth time that day, although sure the young model wasn’t prone to change his mind. She watched as a styling cape was placed upon the Agreste heir’s body, leaving his head in display. “Some agencies might cancel a few projects because of that.”

“I’m sure, Nathalie. A life is more important.”

And with that, a buzzing sound could be heard. The blond male couldn’t believe himself what he was about to do. But after everything he had done already, it was all or nothing, especially after feeling a little guilty for not acting sooner to help him. At least now, Nathaniel was out of danger.

* * *

It all started when the artist started to miss classes. Not in the usual sense of simply not going so he could draw in somewhere quiet. Adrien noticed and missed the redhead’s presence more than any of his classmates. By the time two months had passed, he started to get worried and decided to ask Miss Butier if she knew why Nathaniel hasn’t showed up.

“Well, you see… He’s not feeling well, Adrien,” She said it with a sad expression, and by the looks of it, the secret superhero could tell something was not right. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

“Thanks Miss.”

But it only made Adrien more concerned. He passed by Marinette’s pastry shop and bought as much as he could, before telling his chauffeur to follow the route to Nathaniel’s address. On his way upstairs to the artist’s apartment, he encountered Rose, and her often cheerful countenance was replaced by a devastated one.

“Hi, Adrien. You came here to see Nath?” She asked, trying to force a smile and hold back the tears while she spoke to her classmate.

“Yeah, is he home? I heard he’s sick, so I brought some stuff that might cheer him up.”

“No, he’s not home. I came here to see how he was doing as well, but last I’ve heard, Juleka had to rush him to the hospital.” She explained, not caring if it should be secret anymore, for she hasn’t been able to hold that sadness much longer. “Adrien, Nath’s… he…”

The answer hit the blond male like he was hit by a truck. He lost his balance for a moment and let all the pastries roll down the steps, unable to hold the box in his hand thanks to a moment he lacked strength. Once he recovered, he thanked the girl and rushed out of the building, calling Nathalie and asking for help in locating which hospital Nathaniel was in.

He cursed himself for not caring sooner, for assuming Nathaniel was on a trip somewhere, which would explain the constant skipping school days. If he knew the truth before, he might have been able to avoid it, although it was beyond his superpower reach. All that mattered now was make up for the time he lost and maybe help avoiding something worse from happening.

* * *

He found Juleka in the hospital. She also seemed miserable. They sat down in the waiting room and she explained everything to him. From how it started to how the medical expenses were draining Nathaniel’s savings, even the one he separated to study in a renowned art school in Paris in the future, his dream. That was when Adrien had an idea. It might not have been much, but it was the least he could do in that situation.

He arrived in class one day and asked Miss Butier if he could make an announcement. With an empty pot, he stood in front of his classmates and asked if each could donate a small amount of money to help with Nathaniel’s expenses, and maybe avoid him from giving up his dream of studying art. He was surprised when everyone added at least one euro for the cause, although in the end it was still far from what was needed for Nathaniel to retrieve the money he had already spent.

Marinette then suggested they washed cars, so they would be able to collect even more money. They all agreed and so it began. While washing cars that belonged to strangers, Adrien remembered what Juleka told him. How Nathaniel was quiet, but that didn’t necessarily show his true self. She described how he used to teach basic art to orphans during the weekends and how the kids loved him. It was as if Nathaniel was way more than Adrien believed a person could be. Maybe that is why he secretly loved that boy for so long. And now that he may lose him forever, it was time he told Nathaniel how he really felt about him.

By the end of a busy car washing day, they were successful in gathering money for the medical expenses. Adrien, though, decided to add double of what they already conquered with his own bank account. He didn’t want Nathaniel to have to worry any more than he had to in the last couple of months. All the others admired what Adrien has been doing. Rose and Juleka, who were closest to the artist, couldn’t help but see a little bit of hope from the model’s actions, and it sure was hard to keep it all a secret from the said patient.

* * *

But the upmost of it all was the day they announced Nathaniel was discharged from hospital, after his expenses had all been dealt with by a blond model, who made sure the artist received the best treatment and was examined by the best doctors. Nathaniel even tried to get some answers from his female friends, who were able to keep quiet, mostly by running away whenever the subject was brought up by the redhead, since he noticed his room was way more comfortable and equipped for his situation.

The class was adorned with welcoming signs, since it was the day Nathaniel would go back to studying with them, probably to just keep drawing on his sketchbook. Adrien walked into the room and turned everyone’s gaze to his image, but not by the usual reasons. He was wearing a singular red hat, which revealed more than he realized, as everyone remained paralyzed by what they were seeing.

Before they could even manage to say anything, Miss Butier walked into the class, holding out the door for Nathaniel, who slowly made his way inside. The student was so shocked by what he was witnessing. Silently, Adrien approached him and removed the hat, revealing his shaved head. Not a single blond strand could be seen. He placed the hat over Nathaniel’s own shaved head and proceeded to give him a hug.

“Welcome back, bud,” Adrien started, tightly wrapping his arms around his secret love interest’s shoulders. That was when the artist realized who was the angel who took such good care of him, directly and indirectly. He now knew why Rose and Juleka were so quiet about who saved him, who was the hero that allowed him to still pursue his dream. “You are the bravest guy I know, Nath. Keep being awesome.”

“Thank you, Adrien,” Nathaniel couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. Only this time, they were turned into tears of joy. He weakly wrapped his arms around Adrien’s torso, letting his body relax for the first time in months. Trying to be strong for so long had been exhausting. Just like all the nausea, caused by the countless chemotherapy sessions. Thanks to the model, all the pain was finally gone. “For everything…”

Not even Chloé dared to say anything about the beautiful moment that took place in that same room. Miss Butier also shed a tear, thanks to all the support Adrien had been showing to his fellow student. They all hoped seeing things go back to normal from that moment on. For Nathaniel’s beautiful hair to grow back those shiny crimson strands and for him to be able to smile after all he had been through.

Even Nino gave up his front row seat, so Nathaniel could have it and Adrien to be close to his crush. He had known about it for months now and it was about time the model did something regarding it. He talked to Rose and Juleka and seemed like Nathaniel did feel the same way towards his famous classmate, the one that saved his life.

As for Adrien, he simply hoped he could have one tenth of his friend’s bravery and finally be able to be honest about his feelings. Feelings he had been suppressing for too long, and that hurt too much when he realized he could lose Nathaniel. He loved that artist like he never could if he knew how to tell Nathaniel so. Maybe now, he could finally ask Nathaniel out and make up for all the time he lost worrying too much for the wrong reasons.

Shaving his perfect blond hair strands was nothing in contrast to what Nathaniel’s life and safety meant to him…


End file.
